


A Little Distraction & A Little Too Much Attention

by Gumnut



Series: Warm Rain [9]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drama, Engagement, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lamborghini, News Media, Romance, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Virgil and Kayo attempt to distract the media from Scott and Em.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRazorsharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRazorsharp/gifts).



> Title: A Little Distraction & A Little Too Much Attention  
> Warm Rain & Gentle Rain Series  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 15 Mar - 3 Apr 2019  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: Virgil and Kayo attempt to distract the media from Scott and Em.  
> Word count: 9215  
> Spoilers & warnings: Virgil/Kayo, Scott/Em.  
> Timeline: Sometime after ‘Gentle Rain’.  
> Author’s note: This fic evolved from the first line and a scene that hit me while driving (I really shouldn’t drive and plotwork at the same time, particularly on country roads, but it does happen). It also has elements of a plotline I’ve had in mind for some time, so it is mainstream Warm Rain, but has changed a little since the events in Gentle Rain. But ultimately the inspiration came from some lovely artwork created by the wonderful @the-lady-razorsharp one of my fantastic inspirators who just keeps on inspiring! Also, many thanks to the the one hundred followers on my Tumblr. Thank you so much for putting up with my writings and ramblings. I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it just as much :D  
> Extra Author note: this was originally just 'A Little Distraction', but then a what if happened and this is the result with 'A Little Too Much Attention'. I hope you enjoy the shenanigans.  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

Scott stared as Virgil bent at the waist and politely asked Em to dance.

His brother was dressed to the nines, his dark hair flicked, head to toe in black, with the exception of an almost black dark green waistcoat, his only cater to his favourite colour. Finished off with a black bowtie and the silver ring on his finger and even Scott had to say he was cutting a swathe through the party.

Em looked up at him in surprise and smiled. With an embarrassed nod and a flick of her wrist, she rose from the table, her gorgeous blue evening gown flowing past the edges of her hoverscoot, hiding it from obvious view, but not denying its existence. He loved that dress. It was backless, and she wore a thin silver chain hung with tiny sparkling blue and clear stones down the length of her spine. The dress clung to her in all the right places and set his heart pumping.

And now his brother was placing his hand on her waist and Scott felt rather irrational.

“It’s your own fault you know.”

Scott jumped at Kayo’s quiet words. He turned to stare at his sister.

“She’s been staring at the dance floor all night and you haven’t made a single move. Where is that suave and confident big brother I used to have?”

A swallow. “Look at the paparazzi.”

Kayo arched an eyebrow. “You’re worried about what they will think? You know better than that. Besides they’ve already made up their minds. You two will be the most darling couple for the next year or so. Sell a few holosubscriptions for them.”

“I didn’t want her to have to face that.”

“It was inevitable Scott.”

“Sure. But we live on an island they can’t even find. Em doesn’t.” He eyed Virgil twirling his girl around the dance floor. He was good, but not as good as Scott. At least he had that to keep him company.

“Get your butt off that seat and cut in, Scott.”

He bit his lip. The Tracy family were big news. They would be hounding her for weeks. He had to get her out to the island, protect her.

“Scott.” Kayo’s hand was on his shoulder, her shimmering green dress at his side. “Virgil and I have this. Trust me.”

Something in her eyes. “What are you going to do?”

She smiled. “Trust me.” She squeezed his shoulder and strode confidently past him.

He couldn’t help but rise and follow.

She let him take the lead, several dancers eyeing him and letting him through, he cut a straight line to Emaline.

A tap on Virgil’s shoulder. “May I cut in?”

His brother grinned at him and gracefully stepped aside. Kayo came up behind Virgil and spun her man into her arms, whisking him away across the floor, leaving Em to Scott.

He was drawn to her like a magnet. Her lips were red, her dark hair pinned up, her pale eyes only for him, and she was in his arms. There was music and he spun her around the floor. The fabric of her dress flowed with their movement, swirling and rippling against his dark pants.

She smiled up at him and he grinned in return, spinning her out under his hand, her ‘scoot humming beneath her as she spun. He whipped her back to him, catching her and swinging himself around with her in his arms. Her laughter bounced up and around him. “Oh my god, flyboy, you know how to dance.”

It was his turn to laugh. A quick kiss and he was leading her into the next piece of music.

He lost himself with her and the music for a while, the bustle of dancing bodies around them, the beat, the feel of her under his hands, her smile, her eyes...

As the next song ended, there was a sudden silence in the hall.

Scott frowned. There had been no further planned announcements tonight. He glanced at the stage and stared. Virgil was stepping up to the microphone.

Immediately the press, penned in their corner, perked up. God, he hated the media. They had to be here. They needed the publicity for the cause. The Tracy International Relief fund helped the victims of natural disasters across the world. Helped where the Thunderbirds could not. The publicity kept the money coming in. The money was matched as much as possible by Tracy Industries, but even a behemoth like TI couldn’t save everyone. They needed help and this charity ball did exactly that.

Hence the press.

Scott hated every minute of it, because the bastards usually took the opportunity to eyeball the Tracy brothers and plaster them across every holoprojector they could.

And now they had their eyes on Virgil.

Virgil was the shy one. Virgil was the one they rarely had access to. Gordon loved it. Alan shrugged it off. John made sure he was in orbit as much as possible and tonight was no execption. Scott abhorred it. Virgil...

“Hey, everyone. Thank you for attending this gala, your contributions are greatly appreciated and will be used entirely to help those in need.” Virgil’s stance was strong and confident. “I know I don’t usually speak at these events.” A self-conscious grin. “But tonight I have an announcement I would like to make.” He visibly swallowed and gestured at the crowd.

Kayo stepped forward and up the stairs.

“Oh, no, Virgil...” Scott couldn’t help it, he took a step forward.

Em moved with him. “Scott-”

“Shit, Virg.” It was said under his breath.

But Virgil couldn’t hear him. Kayo reached his side and took his hand. In the spotlights they were a beautiful couple, Kayo in shimmering green evening dress dropping to just above her knees. Her sweetheart neckline shining with a simple emerald and silver necklace Virgil had given her for the occasion. She could probably kill someone with her heels.

“I am happy to announce my engagement to be married to the lovely Tanusha Kyrano.”

The room erupted.

There were cheers and yells of support, at least two of which were Alan and Gordon screaming from one corner. Gordon was jumping up and down on the spot punching the air. Holocameras fired all over the place, flashes going off like strobes.

And then the yelled questions started.

“Isn’t she your sister?”

Scott’s heart sunk into his shoes.

But Virgil just smiled. “Yes, we grew up together.”

“But she’s your sister.”

“She’s my fiance.”

“Virgil, god.” Scott couldn’t put his face in his hands. He had to appear supportive. Not that he wasn’t, but he would like to clap his brother across the ears. How the hell had Kayo approved this?

“Scott, take a deep breath.” Em wrapped her arms around him.

“What the hell was he thinking?” It was said between gritted teeth.

“At a guess...I’d say he was thinking how much he loves you.”

“Goddamnit.”

“You Tracy brothers are all the same.” She kissed his ear.

“But...”

She simply drew him to her and kissed him as Virgil quietened the crowd down. “Tanusha and I have yet to set a date. You may have heard of my recent injury. I’m now recovered, and we will be looking at a date hopefully later in the year. Thank you for your congratulations. Let the party continue.” With that he spun around and scooped Kayo into an obviously staged dip and kiss.

The crowd hooted and wooed them on. The ‘cameras fired off repeatedly again as the music once again started up, this time with a celebration song. Scott and Em were swept up in the crowd of dancers as Virgil and Kayo rejoined the masses, surrounded by congratulations and a few determined questions.

The night went faster after that. Several times Scott was asked for his opinion, but he only gave his signature ‘No comment’. No one even glanced at Em. All eyes were on his brother. At one point Gordon literally flew at Virgil wrapping him in a huge hug and laughing like a loon. Cameras shot off at that. Another moment caught Alan and Kayo embracing.

And at all times the engaged couple were on the other side of the room to Scott and Em.

The night drew to a close and Scott took to the stage to thank everyone for their donations, a number much larger than what the event usually supported to the point that his eyes widened considerably when he was handed the total.

As he stood at the microphone, he stared down at the mass of expensively dressed people for a moment, the sudden silence in the room soaking into him.

A breath. “Tonight has been a very special night. I would like to thank all of you for your gracious donations to this cause. You have been very generous and I can guarantee you that all of this money will go where it is desperately needed. Thank you so very much.” A pause. He smiled just a little. “I would also like to congratulate my brother, Virgil, and my sister, Tanusha, on their engagement.” Another breath and his smile widened. “They were made for each other.” He put everything he had into his proud smile at the pair down on the floor as every camera in the room fired. A moment and he turned back to the crowd. “Thank you, everyone. I hope you have enjoyed yourself as much as I have. Drive safe and have a lovely night.”

At his signal, the music started up again and the noisy room returned. Scott jumped down from the stage and made a point of beelining across the room to Virgil and Kayo, both of which he publicly wrapped his arms around and hugged tightly.

Em hovered beside Penny and Gordon, smiling.

Scott kissed Kayo on the cheek and hugged his brother fiercely, grit his teeth, and, scooping Em into his embrace, led them all from the room. The limousine had been called and was lined up out front. He strode the line of buzzing holocameras and demanding questions, ignoring them all. Holding the door for Em, he made sure she was secure before climbing in himself. Virgil and Kayo followed. Gordon and Alan planned to go with Penny, which was convenient as Scott wanted nothing more than to speak to his brother and sister right this very moment.

The door shut on the chaos and the car pulled away.

Thank god, he could finally take a breath.

And blow it out through his teeth. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

Kayo, sitting directly opposite him didn’t react at all. “Scott calm down. It was tactical.”

“Tactical?”

Virgil answered. “Sure. They’ll be all worked up about us and completely ignore you and Em.”

“They are going to claim you are marrying your sister!”

“I am.”

Scott blinked.

“Scott, it was going to come out sometime anyway. At least this way we had control and can use it as a distraction. Less chance of them bugging Em.” Virgil smiled at her just a little.

“So why didn’t you clue me in on this ‘plan’?”

Kayo shrugged. “Didn’t need to. It was our business as to when we announced. We chose tonight.”

“A heads up would have been nice.”

“Don’t worry, Scott.” Virgil sighed. “I contacted the Board and warned them last week.”

Scott stared. “You did? You hate the Board.”

“I don’t hate the Board. They just don’t like me.” He grinned. “They’re scared of Kay.”

“Everyone’s scared of Kayo.”

Virgil grinned somewhat smugly. “I know.”

Kayo eyed him. “Including you.”

Her fiancé eyed her back. “Yeah, but I like it.”

Scott held back a shudder. There were things he really didn’t need to know.

A sigh and Scott jabbed at the limo’s holoprojector bringing it online to the news station. Sure enough, the first headline to come up was ‘Tracy to wed Sister.’ This was followed by ‘Tracy Incest’ and ‘Keeping the Money in the Family.’

“This is going to take forever to blow over. In fact, I doubt it ever will.”

“Scott...do you have any problem with me marrying Kay?” It was said quietly, but firm, Virgil’s baritone soft against the background of the car’s engine.

“Virg? God, no! You’ve never been happier and Kayo...you have just...I could not be happier for the both of you.”

Virgil smiled. “Then this is simply noise we can ignore. Sure TI might take a bit of a hit, but the Board reassured me it would blow over. Trust us, Scott, please.”

It was an echo of what Kayo had said to him just before the announcement. He eyed both his brother and his sister. “I do trust you both. Just...” He held a breath. “Be careful.”

Kayo arched an eyebrow at that. “That I can guarantee.” Her lips thinned. “In the meantime, you both need to take advantage of the distraction.” Her lips curved into a smile. “Have a little fun, while Virgil and I dance for the cameras.”

A hand curled around his and he turned to look at the woman he loved. Her smile was hesitant. “Em?”

“All this to protect me?” She stared at Virgil and Kayo. “Because, my god...” She gestured at the news headlines spinning across the holoprojector.

“Em, I told you, it needed to be done.”

“But Kayo, look at what they are saying...” Her eyes widened at some ‘art’ that passed across the hologram.

Kayo arched her eyebrow at the ‘artwork’. “They would have said it anyway, and this gives the both of you a chance to fly under the radar and have some fun. Virgil and I will return to the island and field what we have to. You and Scott take some time to enjoy yourselves.” She reached back and tapped the divider hiding the driver. The car pulled over to the side of the road. “Now, hop out. I have had another car join us and have also taken the liberty to make some reservations for you.” She handed a couple of hotel keys to Em. Scott stared at Kayo. When had he lost control of the situation?

Virgil was grinning at him a little madly. “Scott, go and have some fun.”

“Virgil-“

“Get out of the car before I remove you myself.”

Em had the nerve to giggle. “You were right. She is scary.”

Scott stared at her. “Then why aren’t you scared?”

A grin. “Kayo won’t hurt me, will you, Kayo?”

The returned grin was feral. “You know my terms.”

Em’s grin widened. “Then I have no need to be scared.”

Scott was vaguely aware of Virgil echoing his stare at Em. “What terms?”

“That is between myself and Kayo, and none of your business.” Em reached for the door and opened it. The evening air rushed in. “Are you coming?”

“Okay.” Did he have any control to begin with? He grabbed her ‘scoot and helped her into it.

Just before they left, he reached over and grabbed Virgil’s hand, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you, Virg.”

“Have. Some. Fun.”

A small smile. “Will do.”

Feeling daring, he reached over and kissed Kayo on the cheek. “Thank you, Little Sis.”

“Do as you are told and you will be fine.”

He had to laugh at that. “Gotcha.” Climbing out of the car, he missed exactly what Em said to Kayo, but he did see her kiss Virgil on the cheek. He grinned when his brother blushed. God, Virg, you’ll never change.

He certainly hoped not.

His arm around Em, he closed the car door and tapped the roof twice. The limo drove off, leaving them alone on the sidewalk.

It was replaced almost immediately with a green Lamborghini sporting TRACY2 plates. Scott couldn’t help but laugh. Virgil didn’t lend lightly. And wasn’t this car last seen in New Zealand? Jeremy, one of their security guards jumped out and grinned. “This is a great ride, Mr Tracy.” He chucked him the keys.

“I’ll make sure I let Virgil know you approve.”

“Oh, I approve, definitely approve.”

“Are you okay to make it back?”

“No probs, sir.” And another car pulled up behind the Lambo. “Enjoy yourself, sir. You deserve it.”

Scott blinked as the man jumped into the car behind and they drove off.

“See, even your security guards think you need a break.” Em leant up and kissed his cheek.

He turned to look down at her. “It’s a conspiracy.”

She grinned. “May-be.” Her lips met his and he definitely felt better about everything.

He was still worried about Virgil and Kayo, but he did owe them his trust. He really did.

The kiss deepened and stole his breath away. Oh, god, Em.

He stumbled when she finally broke it off and smiled up at him.

“Let’s go have some fun.”

-o-o-o-

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotel concierges were always baffled by the Tracys. Massively wealthy and powerful men who carried their own bags, lugging them across the foyer like some other wealthy man’s servant.

Kayo found it amusing to watch as bellhops fluttered about like seagulls. Virgil, as usual, was completely in the dark as to the effect of his presence. Ever polite, holding at least thirty kilos of luggage under one arm, he held the front door for a young woman with a pram. The doorman, caught up with another customer, was beside himself.

“Mr Tracy, I am so sorry.”

“Not a problem, Thomas, Don’t worry, it is only a door.”

“But sir!”

Her fiancé simply grinned and held the door open for Kayo, who had a bag in each hand. “Scared I’m going to take your job, Tom?”

“It’s the principle, sir.”

She heard Virgil laugh and couldn’t help but smile herself as she walked past.

Their car was up on the verge awaiting them. They were due to go back to the Island to lay low while the media shitstorm regarding their engagement blew over.

Part of her wanted to dilly dally and rub their noses in it. Perhaps a sojourn to a public beach somewhere so some nasty bikini shots could be plastered all over the tabloids. Or an evening out in some seriously classy clothes, perhaps an opera or theatre production, go and walk a red carpet somewhere. Opportunities to snub them and tell the world exactly where they could go shove their opinions. She was snarky like that.

But Virgil wasn’t. And while they were doing this for Scott and Em and he had suggested it, even persuaded her to help him provide the distraction, she didn’t like that smallest flash of guilt on his face each time the media accused him of seducing his sister.

He was the elder, the predatory male, and he was taking most of the blame.

Which in turn pissed Kayo off even more. What was she? A fragile butterfly? A delicate flower? She felt the urge to prove the opposite by kicking the nearest reporter’s teeth in.

So, yes, it was probably a good idea to go home.

“Tracy!”

She reacted before she could think, her bags falling to the ground, her body shifting, ready to fight.

But she was too late.

The glass door Virgil had been standing beside shattered as a luggage trolley barrelled through it, taking her fiancé with it.

As if in slow motion, she saw him look up at his name just as the trolley ploughed into him, pinning him momentarily against the door before it gave way, releasing him to fall through a shower of glass hard onto the pavement.

There was a triumphant face in the shadows of the foyer.

Shock.

Virgil rolling on the pavement in a sea of shattered glass.

“You can’t have her, you sick bastard. Thunderbird Ghost must fly free.”

She moved.

Her foot connected with his jaw before he even saw her coming. The asshole dropped like a sack of rotten potatoes.

She paid him no further attention, turning to find Virgil attempting to get to his feet, Thomas panicking beside him. “Mr Tracy, you are hurt, you must stay still.”

Virgil’s voice was rough. “I’ve had worse.”

Kayo reached him as he stumbled and steadied him enough so he could straighten. “Ow.” A scratched and bleeding hand reached for his forehead where a nasty red lump was forming, likely where the trolley had hit him. Reaching up, she gently probed the back of his head and found another similar spot and her hand came back red.

Without a word, she examined him. His hands, face and scalp had taken the brunt of it. The door had been made of safety glass, so fortunately what cuts Virgil had were mostly just scratches. Equally fortunately, he had been wearing his familiar red plaid, jeans and boots, all of which had protected him from the sharp edges.

One scratch arced across his cheek just below his right eye.

She reached up and gently brushed the glass out of his hair and off his shirt. “Love?”

“God, I’m sick of this shit.” And there was anger in his eyes. A sigh. “I’m okay, Kay.” As if to demonstrate, he kicked the pile of glass at his feet. “Gonna have a hell of a headache though.” His lips thinned and he grimaced.

Sirens started up in the distance. Several people were holding up tablets and phones.

“Who did it? I didn’t see it coming. Was talking to Tom.”

“Don’t worry, I got him. We need to get you into the car.”

“Going home. No hospital.”

“Virgil-“

“We’re going home!” His tone stood for no argument. It wasn’t like she couldn’t wrestle him if she needed to, it was just that he was right. Far too much time had been spent in hospitals recently.

And, no doubt, Em would be on Tracy Island shortly as well.

Anger twisted her gut tighter.

Virgil reached for the bags he had been carrying, shaking the glass off them just as the first of several police cars pulled up onto the pavement.

Her fiancé ignored them and walked carefully towards the car. She had to admit that he looked quite a sight with his hair in disarray, bleeding scratches on exposed skin, red lump on his forehead.

Grabbing her own discarded bags, she followed him and lobbed them into the trunk.

“Mr Tracy?” A cop approached the car and she intercepted him as Virgil climbed into the back seat.

“He is injured and we are leaving. We will make a statement at a later time.” She handed him contact details. “You will find our assailant on the floor of the foyer. He may have a broken jaw. We will be pressing charges. All of them. If you need further detail, I suggest you commandeer some of these phones.” She gestured around to the crowd. “One less video on the tabloids wouldn’t hurt.”

She turned around abruptly and slipped into the car beside Virgil and shut the door firmly. As they drove off a large hand wrapped around hers.

She sighed. “I think perhaps we attracted a little too much attention.”

“Yep.”

“Scott’s going to be pissed.”

“Yep.”

“He is going to yell.”

“Yep.”

“A lot.”

“Yep.”

She looked at him sideways. Virgil was angry. Ever so angry. It didn’t happen very often. Sure there were the coffee grumps and the ‘Gordon, I’m going to kill you’s, but true anger? There was something volatile in his eyes.

And it scared her.

-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Em woke warm and safe.

Decidedly male arms were wrapped around her, strong and radiating heat. A muscular chest cradled her back and breath teased her hair.

Scott.

She smiled to herself, shifting slightly as if to burrow deeper into his embrace. Mmmm.

“So, you are finally awake?” His voice was breathy and she could hear his smile.

“Maybe.” She couldn’t help her half-awake grin.

His arms tightened around her, drawing her closer.

“Have you been waiting long?”

“Long enough.” And he was kissing her neck, lips soft against her skin. “You, Doctor Harris, are extremely tempting.”

“Oh? In what way?”

He was nibbling on her ear. “Oh, in many, many ways.”

“Even in an oversized t-shirt bought from a seven-eleven at 2am?”

“Especially in an oversized t-shirt bought from a seven-eleven at 2am.” He brushed her hair aside and nibbled on her neck. “And I still haven’t worked out why you bought it. The hotel supplies pyjamas.”

“Mmm-hmm, but then I wouldn’t be ‘especially’.”

“Oh, you are always ‘especially’.”

“Especially now?”

“Especially.” She could feel his grin against her skin as he trailed kisses across her bared shoulder.

They had had a wonderful night. First driving down to the coast and cruising along the esplanade. Windows down and soaking in the atmosphere, whether it be the night life of the Californian coast or just the fresh sea air, it had resulted in ice creams overlooking the sea and kissing under a cloudless, moon-soaked sky.

She felt like a teenager again.

But there was nothing ‘teenager’ about Scott Tracy.

She wrapped her hands around his bicep and kissed his skin, tongue trailing over one of the several scars she had discovered on his arms. This one was thin and white in the morning light. Old and long healed.

She kissed it again, almost wishing she could kiss it away.

“Em?”

She shifted in his arms, her usual awkward shuffle to turn herself over. His embrace loosened and she rolled over to face him. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss him soundly.

His response was immediate and enthusiastic, holding her even closer, almost clutching her to his bare chest.

God, he was gorgeous. For a moment there her brain short-circuited as he took her breath from her mouth. Oxygen deprived, she saw stars.

He broke off and his exhale was hot on her swollen lips.

“Scott?” Her voice barely there.

He continued his attentions, but only nibbled, sucking gently on her bottom lip, kissing the corners, playing.

“Emaline.” Whispered.

She preferred to be called Em, always had, but there was something in the way he said her name, something so him, so Scott. She caught his lips again, almost aggressive, wanting him, needing him.

“Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird One.”

They both froze, staring at each other.

“Scott are you there?”

The kiss dissolved into nothing and she watched as a series of emotions flickered through his gorgeous blue eyes. Shock, anger, frustration, and finally his whole body slumped in defeat.

“Damn.”

Em sighed along with him, but pecked a kiss on his cheek anyway as they separated.

Scott rolled over and reached down beside the bed feeling for his shirt. A grunt or two later and the offending item of clothing landed on his chest.

“Yes, Thunderbird Five, what warrants interrupting my few hours of personal time?” Em translated that into ‘John, this better be damned important or I will kick your ass.”

“Scott, I’m sorry, but turn on your holoprojector.”

The commander frowned as Em reached over to her bedside table, grabbed the control and hit the power button.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of breaking glass as a man was pushed through a glass door.

Em frowned. Oh my god, that was-

“Virgil!” And Scott sat up straight in bed. “John, what the hell happened?” But the answers were scrolling across the bottom of the projection - Tracy attacked at hotel by marriage protestor.

They watched as Kayo kicked a man’s head in before returning to help her fiancé off the ground. Virgil staggered to his feet, glass falling from his familiar red plaid and jeans, blood on his face and arms and...Scott leapt out of bed and began shouldering on his shirt.

“Where are they?”

John’s answer was crisp and sharp. “On the way to the airport. Neither is answering my hails.”

Em called her ‘scoot to the side of the bed and began shuffling towards it.

Scott was already dressed and moving, his suit from the night before rumpled and unkempt as he dove into the bathroom. As she finally made it into her ‘scoot and secured her harness, he opened the door and walked out, suit neat and every hair in its correct place.

Em blinked. How?

But she didn’t have time to think much more as he was obviously itching to move.

She gave him the control as she darted into the bathroom to take care of her own morning necessaries.

Closing the door, she heard the ‘projector flicking through channels as Scott muttered his brother’s name.

-o-o-o-

 


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil said nothing further on the drive to the airport. He stared out the window, a closed expression on his face and fire in his eyes.

Kayo didn’t push him. On the rare occasions Virgil got moody, it was best to let him be, and this anger was something she hadn’t seen before.

When the car came to a halt in front of the airport terminal, he squeezed her hand once and stepped out without a word. He was still a sight to behold. He hadn’t bothered to even dab at his cuts with a tissue. Most of the scratches had stopped oozing, but a few were still glistening in the morning light.

As he emptied the trunk of their luggage, she opened her mouth to say something, but one glance in her direction and the expression in his eyes took the words from her mind.

So, hair astray, blood and bruising on his face, Virgil Tracy strode into the airport.

Kayo sighed and followed him, hauling her own bags. Fortunately he wasn’t stupid enough to carry large amounts of luggage. He grabbed a trolley just inside the door and loaded what he was carrying onto it, turning to her and adding hers to the pile.

As they were securing the cart, her security detail finally turned up. Gerald and Leone, both wearing their IR uniforms walked up and bracketed the both of them. Virgil shot her a look which she answered with an eyebrow, daring him to say anything.

He didn’t. He just sighed, turned and, dragging the trolley, continued into the international terminal.

They had arrived in Los Angeles as the Tracy brothers, not as International Rescue. All of them piling into Tracy Two with the exception of a gleefully absent John. Consequently they had no special dispensation to skip customs. They had arranged it ahead of time in the past, there were many benefits to being both powerful and wealthy, but usually they tried to do the right thing. So today there was no escape from facing the hell that was LA International Airport.

And the media were waiting for them.

“Mr Tracy! What is your response to this attack?”

“Ms Kyrano, what did you do to the suspect?”

“Will you still be getting married?”

Virgil flinched at that last as the handful of reporters emerged from the crowd, their holocameras buzzing around them. Gerald and Leone immediately stepped to the fore, with Kayo deliberately stepping in front of Virgil, making sure the trolley provided protection from behind. But ultimately they kept moving, heading towards customs.

The reporters followed like a flock of angry seagulls.

It was busy and there were people everywhere. Most had worked out there was someone famous amongst them, and those that hadn’t had caught an eyeful of Virgil’s appearance and were staring anyway.

And it didn’t help that the media holoprojectors were screening both Virgil’s announcement from the previous night and the incident with the glass door. There was definitely a bias towards sensationalism rather than journalism.

Kayo sighed and picked up their pace, barrelling through the crowd with her expression doing most of the work. The two security guards flanked Virgil and the baggage trolley.

A muttering began in the crowd. The word ‘pervert’ was being tossed around just below the general volume of the room.

Kayo signalled to her team and they all tightened their perimeter around Virgil and increased their pace.

Virgil intensified his glare.

“Pervert!”

It was yelled from off to their left, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Sick bastard!”

From the other side.

“You leave him alone!”

“The sicko is marrying his sister!”

“She’s not his sister, you asshole.”

“You wanna come here and say that?”

“You wanna come here and show me exactly how stupid you are?”

The crowd shifted, mutterings washing across it in waves, both anti-Virgil and pro-Tracy. Kayo felt it in her stomach. Knots twisted on knots, the situation was getting out of hand and they were vulnerable. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw airport police deploying. Whether this was a good thing or not depended on their response.

But despite everything, the first punch took her by surprise.

-o-o-o-


	5. Chapter 5

If there was one thing about the Tracy brothers Em had learnt early on, it was that there was something almost supernatural linking the two eldest.

She had seen Scott and Virgil in the field and they worked together like a perfectly well oiled machine. It appeared as if they knew what the other was about to do, what he was capable and how he would do it.

Often they didn’t even have to say anything to each other. Kayo said they were very close. Gordon said they were Siamese twins with ESP. Scott claimed it was The Force. Virgil just rolled his eyes.

It became really apparent how much the two men were dependent on each other when one or the other was injured.

She hadn’t been aware at the time, but the reason for Scott’s emotional retreat after Virgil’s injury over Christmas, was because that was what he did when Virgil was hurt. His brother became his focus.

Scott’s family was everything to him, he had said as much during their late night talks and it was blatant should any member come under threat. But his reaction to losing Virgil was the most violent.

And it should have been no surprise that Virgil reacted exactly the same way when Scott was endangered. She would never forget the fast words Kayo had had to use to keep Virgil from going after his brother during a ferry rescue, the eldest being washed overboard by the turbulent sea. Gordon had been the saviour that day, but Virgil’s reaction had been extreme.

There was a connection of some kind that defied definition.

So it was no surprise that her boyfriend said little, but broke most of the speed limits between their hotel and the airport. The green Lamborghini made quite a scene, heads turning as she roared past.

Em hung on and with her tablet, scanned the nets for news on Virgil and Kayo.

There was plenty. Some old, some new, and lots live. As the Lamborghini entered the airport, the reports  changed from shaky phone footage to slick holocam work, the cameras obviously trailing after Virgil and Kayo as they entered the international terminal.

Scott glanced over at one point and the car accelerated, his reflexes at speed fully exercised as he darted through the traffic.

The underside of Virgil’s car scraped on concrete as Scott slammed her to a screeching halt on the verge in front of the entrance.

Scott was out in a flash, and Em struggled to follow. She knew she was slowing him down, but she couldn’t help it. As he opened the door she tried to get him to leave her and go after his brother and sister, but he ignored her, grabbing her ‘scoot and helping her as fast as she could to get out of the car.

Em swore several times.

Scott squeezed her hand as she finally freed herself of the vehicle, and they hurried inside.

Only to encounter chaos.

There were people everywhere.

And they were hurling abuse.

In a complete reversal of his decision moments ago, “Em, I want you to go back outside.”

“Not on your life. Forget it.”

He glared at her for the barest of seconds. “It’s not safe!”

“It never is and there is no way you are going in there without me.”

A thought and Em, fired up her hoverjets, raising her height to see above the crowd. Her eyes darted from person to person and....there. Virgil and Kayo had almost made it to customs, but the crowd had surrounded them, blocking their way.

“Mr Tracy!”

The call came from behind and Jeremy and Iz, two IR security personnel, bounded through the doors.

It was Jeremy who spoke up. “Sir, Kayo, ordered us to keep tabs on you last night. Now I can see why.”

They had been followed? Em took the barest of seconds to think back on all the kissing the night before...she would blush later.

Scott muttered. “So can I.” His expression set as someone described exactly how demented they thought his brother was in a very loud voice. “We need to get to Virgil and Kayo. Cut a path.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jeremy took the fore, Iz took the aft and they were moving fast.

Scott held her hand and did not let go.

Their security was good and they moved fast. Scott kept her close, and it was only moments before they broke into the space surrounding Virgil and Kayo - just as a woman off to their left screamed a vile obscenity at Virgil.

And a man holding a toddler whipped around and hit Kayo in the face.

Time stopped.

Em saw her friend flung around by the momentum of the impact. She saw the surprise on her face. She saw IR security move.

“KAY!”

Virgil caught her as she fell, his big arms cradling her as if she was the most fragile piece of glass.

Scott was speaking into his comms. “John, I need a distraction and I need one now.”

Em was vaguely aware of Alan, Gordon and Penny appearing on her right, Parker muttering obscenities. Several more blue-grey IR security uniforms materialised out of nowhere, IR America logos on their shoulder patches, as Gerald and Iz grabbed the man responsible.

But Em only had eyes for Virgil crouching and clutching his unconscious fiancé to his chest. There was blood on Kayo’s face.

As the angry crowd jostled around them, Virgil reached up to touch Kayo’s cheek.

The naked love and fear on his face broke her heart.

A camera flash strobed across the scene.

The fire alarm went off and John’s voice echoed across the building demanding everyone exit immediately. The crowd began to disperse. Em tugged herself free of Scott and hurried over to Kayo.

She touched Virgil’s shoulder and the man automatically curled Kayo to his chest and flinched away until recognition set in. “Em?”

“Let me see her, Virgil.”

Almost reluctantly, he let his arms relax, giving Em access to his fiancé. A quick examination revealed no major injuries, just a blood nose and a massive bruise across her friend’s face with the possibility of a black eye, maybe a concussion.

Those eyelids fluttered.

“Kay?” Virgil’s voice was hoarse.

She groaned. “What th-hell happened?”

“Some...bastard...hit you.” And there was anger as his voice cracked.

Em touched his shoulder again and frowned as she realised he was shaking. “Virgil?”

Kayo must have sensed something as well. Her brow furrowed, eyes closing a moment as if to draw from some inner strength, and then she was struggling to stand. “Let me up.”

“Kayo-“ Em and Virgil said it in chorus.

“Let me up.” IR security operative, sharp, firm, bearing no discussion.

Virgil straightened and Em hovered higher, both holding onto Kayo as she got her feet under her.

“Kay, are you sure?”

Em didn’t see her friend’s expression, but Virgil’s reaction was enough to fill in the gaps.

Yeah, well, Em could do ‘no nonsense, do as you a bloody well told’ just as easily. A path had finally been cleared to customs. “C’mon, let’s get the both of you somewhere safe.”

A tussle to her right and another camera flash fired. “You two are just so cute! Who’s the cripple?”

A snarl. Em’s grip on Kayo tightened automatically as a blur of red plaid shot past her and barrelled into the crowd.

-o-o-o-

 


	6. Chapter 6

“VIRGIL!”

Em’s voice had Scott spinning on the spot just in time to see his brother leap into the remains of the crowd and grab a man sporting a holocam.

Shit!

As he moved to follow, Gordon moved with him, his brother swearing under his breath.

Scott made it just in time to grab Virgil’s right arm on the back swing as his brother pinned the man to the ground. Gordon caught his other arm and together they wrenched him off the smirking reporter.

Virgil struggled, his fury fully focussed on the prone man. “How DARE you!” A guttural snarl and Scott found himself being dragged forward. Virgil was pure muscle, a truck, a freight train out of control. “Virgil, stop!”

Gordon lost his balance and their brother took a step forward.

“Goddamnit, Virgil!”

“C’mon, big boy, you’re not going to let these two stop me from getting the story of the decade, are you?”

Scott was bodily shifted forward as Virgil snarled again.

“Virgil, he’s not worth it.” Scott put himself between his brother and the asshole on the floor. “C’mon, Virg, you’re better than this.”

Brown eyes finally fastened on his, fury shifting to pain. Blood dribbled sluggishly from the scratches on his face. An egg of a bruise on his forehead was sketched out by his wayward hair.

“Why?” A whispered plea.

“Because you are.” Scott lifted one of his hands off his brother’s shoulders and, when the man didn’t take advantage, he reached up and cupped his jawline gently. “And Kayo needs you.”

Virgil’s eyes widened.

“Well, I can’t see what she sees in you, but, man, she is a sweet piece of ass, worth bedding a sister for.”

A blur of pissed off woman, a yelp, a grunt and the man was silenced by a lack of consciousness, Kayo stuck a knee in his back as she fastened a zip-tie around his wrists. “Problem solved.” But as she stood up, she wavered. Em swooped in and steadied her.

A hand to her head, Kayo swore under her breath.

“I want to examine both of you now.” Em’s voice brooked no argument.

Beneath Scott’s hands, Virgil deflated as if he had nothing left, his forehead dropping to his eldest brother’s shoulder. Scott’s hand cupped the back of his neck, the other wrapping around his back.

He held Virgil for a moment, letting him slow his breathing, letting him find his control again and force a trembling calm.

Whispered. “C’mon, Virg.” A breath as his own heartbeat began to temper down. “Let’s get you both somewhere safe.”

-o-o-o-

Security ushered them into a private room in a protected section of the airport. There were several chairs and a table, none particularly comfortable, but they did the job. Penelope and Parker had taken off to smooth ruffled feathers with the airport authorities. Alan and Gordon walked in either side of a glaring Kayo, both eyeing her as if she might collapse any minute, but too scared to touch her. Scott had his arm around Virgil’s shoulders. The younger man looked shattered.

Em accosted some of the airport officers and got her hands on a first aid kit. She directed Virgil and Kayo to take a seat next to each other and set about attending to their injuries.

She didn’t miss Kayo reaching out to take Virgil’s hand, her fingers curling around his non-responsive digits.

Em could not imagine what was going through the man’s mind. Kayo just looked angry, royally pissed. She had no doubt that when they made it back to Tracy Island the gym was going to have an abrupt and violent remodelling. But Virgil...

“Virgil?”

Tired brown eyes looked up at her.

“I hope you are not taking anything of what has been said today to heart. I hope you are not listening to those bloody assholes who are creating deliberate chaos in order to sell a few extra subscriptions.”

He didn’t respond, but looked away, staring down at his hands.

Em reached over and nudged his chin up with her finger. “You listen to me, young man. That is bullshit. You and Kayo have a beautiful thing. I’ve seen it. Don’t you dare let them mess with your head.”

Kayo leant over and, reaching up, drew him to her side, bringing his head down to kiss him gently. “Is my idiot being a bigger idiot than usual? Because if he is, I’m going to have to take him home and kick his ass.”

Those eyes darted to his lover and a small smile curved his lips. Voice hoarse. “I love it when you’re scary.”

Kayo grinned. “I know.” She kissed him again. “Now my head is pounding. I’m sure yours is, too. Let Em patch us up so we can go home.” She closed her eyes letting her head drop to his shoulder. Quiet. “Take me home, love.”

The slight plea was enough to snap Virgil into action. His arms wrapped around her and drew her close. He kissed her hair and cradled her against him.

Those sparkling brown eyes captured Em’s once more over the top of Kayo’s head and his lips curved up a little.

Em smiled and reached for the kit.

-o-o-o-

The flight back to Tracy Island was blissfully uneventful. Em had plastered bandaids all over Virgil after acquiring a pair of tweezers and removing a few stray pieces of glass. She wanted to run a scan when they got home as the injury to the back of his skull was still bleeding sluggishly and she was concerned there might be a hidden break. Kayo was dizzy at times, but other than a nasty developing black eye and associated bruising, she had escaped the worst of what a concussion could have given her. Both of them just needed rest.

Consequently, although it wasn’t a very long flight, it was long enough for Virgil to slip sideways in his seat, head falling to Kayo’s shoulder as he drifted into an exhausted sleep. The bandage around his head had his hair sticking up in all directions and, when combined with the bandaids, left the man looking a mess.

Kayo reached up, gently brushed that hair out of his eyes and kissed his injured forehead, before resting her head against his and closing her eyes.

A glance in Scott’s direction and she found him watching his brother and sister, a worried expression on his face.

Em stashed the aid kit back into its compartment and moved over to where Scott was sitting. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his hair and whispered low enough for only him to hear. “They’re okay, Scooter.”

He arched an eyebrow up at her as he reached an arm around her waist and tugged her close, resting his head beneath her chin. “Love you.” It was said quietly, but with emotion.

“Love you, too.” She held him that bit tighter.

-o-o-o-

Alan brought Tracy Two into an extremely soft landing, her VTOL letting them down so gently, Virgil didn’t stir at all. Kayo opened her eyes, immediately assessing the situation. She latched onto Em, who was resting against Scott, his arm loosely around her shoulders, and the doctor smiled at her. Scott continued to stare out the window.

It was odd that her eldest brother wasn’t piloting the plane. It was odd to see him uninjured and back here with the family at all. Alan was flying with Gordon as co-pilot. Scott had insisted.

As the plane taxied into the cliffside hanger, the sun was blotted out, dropping a shadow across her brother’s face. He blinked and turned to look at her.

She shot him a small smile.

He half returned it.

And she remembered exactly how this had all begun. An unprompted attempt to help Scott and Em escape the inevitable downside of celebrity. She stifled a sigh. Their failure had been pretty much complete. There was no way Em would go unnoticed now.

Kayo immediately began setting up strategies in her head on how to protect the woman when she made it home. How to save her as much grief as possible.

Tracy Two came to a complete halt in her parking bay, Thunderbird Two hulking beside her. Kayo didn’t bother to move. Virgil was still asleep and it was her policy to keep him in that state as much as possible, particularly when he was injured.

Scott got the message and quietly stood up, prepped the door and engaged the mobile stairway. No sooner had it settled into place, there was the sound of hurried footsteps clambering up the stairs.

Grandma burst into the cabin, her eyes tracking, looking for something or someone. She reached a hand up and squeezed Scott’s shoulder as she walked past, but it was soon obvious she was aiming for Virgil.

She caught Kayo’s eyes as she approached. The expression on her face could only be considered loving. She knelt beside Virgil, reaching out, but not quite touching him.

Her eyes darted to Kayo again and back to Virgil. Kayo frowned, unsure what she wanted, but it seemed that Virgil sensed her presence, because he suddenly snorted and snuffled awake with a groan.

“Virgil?”

“Grandma?”

Kayo brushed her fingers across his shoulders and let him sit up. Grandma grabbed his hands gently in hers, drawing them together and kissing both of them.

Virgil blinked, staring down at her. “Huh?”

“I am so proud of you.”

“Uh?” Virgil was obviously not quite online yet.

Kayo frowned. “Grandma?” What on Earth had they done to make her proud of them? The whole situation was a media disaster.

Their grandmother stared at her. “You haven’t seen?”

“Seen what?” This from Scott, helping Em into her ‘scoot.

“Oh, you have to see.” And with that Grandma clambered out of the plane, and nothing was left to do but follow her.

-o-o-o-

Virgil was as stiff as a board. Everything ached. He had no doubt that if he lifted up his shirt there would be bruise mottled skin all over his torso. That damned trolley had hit so hard.

He sighed and leant against the elevator wall.

Kay’s fingers squeezed his hand and he shot her a small smile. She looked as awful as he felt and the sight of her set his blood boiling again. A bruise spread up the side of her face and wrapped around her eye. The swelling wasn’t as bad as it could have been, mostly because Em had given her an icepack at the airport, but it still hurt to look at her.

There must have been something on his face because she leant in and kissed him gently. “Not your fault.”

He let his forehead drop to hers. “I’m so sorry.”

“Still not your fault.”

“Still hurts to see you hurt.”

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel her breathing beside him.

The elevator delivered them to the comms room and Virgil made his creaking way towards the couches wondering if he could get away with curling up and going to sleep on one of them.

His grandmother, his brothers, including a hovering holographic John, and Em were already arrayed around the sunken circle, but there was a couch spare and he took advantage of it, Kay sitting down beside him.

“So what did you want to show us, Grandma?” Scott appeared to be on his last nerve. Great. Between him and Kay, he’d be repairing gym equipment for the next month.

Grandma didn’t answer, she just activated the holoprojector. The news channel flared up. Virgil groaned. “Really, Grandma? Honestly, I’ve had enough...” He trailed off as the headline spun around the display.

_True love conquers all...It’s a Tracy love story...Virgil Tracy, the most loving man, caught on camera...This is what true love looks like..._

The headlines rolled on, all saying basically the same thing, and above them was a panning three-dimensional shot of Virgil holding an unconscious Kay in his arms, the expression on his face speaking volumes.

“Oh my god.” Every red blood cell in his body congregated in his face.

Kay gripped his hand hard enough to cause pain.

Phantom legs walked through and around the two figures in the holoprojection, echoes of the crowd at the airport that had so reviled him. A voice over started reporting the details of the day.

_“Stoic after protestors first injured him, then mocked him, Virgil Tracy watched as his fiancé, Tanusha Kyrano, was knocked unconscious in front of him. Only then were his true feelings revealed. As you can see in this clip, the man embodies what we all wish we could feel for another.”_

Virgil stared at the female reporter as her expression literally swooned over the video clip. His throat dried out and he found it hard to swallow.

“Virgil?”

He turned to his grandmother, her gentle smile embarrassing him even more. His eyes darted around the room seeking absolution, but found only his caring family.

“Virgil?” This time Kay reached up and turned his head to face her. Green eyes were glistening in the overhead lighting. His breath caught in his throat as she reached up and caught his lips with hers, her fingers climbing into his hair.

Oh.

Scott stood and walked over to their grandmother and politely asked for the remote and began flicking through channels.

Every. Single. Channel.

Every channel showing news had that one clip. People were raving. Claiming that this was true love, that Virgil was a real man, that this was what love was meant to be.

Virgil hid his face on Kay’s shoulder.

“What the hell happened?” It was Scott’s voice, but Virgil did not look up. Kay was rubbing circles into his back.

“I’m not sure.” Grandma. “The clip hit the newsfeeds and there has been nothing but positive chatter since.”

“How the hell?”

“I have no idea, but I’m not inclined to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Well, at least they are not abusing Virg anymore.” Alan.

“No, now he is some kind of love god.”

“Gordon, don’t.” Scott’s voice was firm.

“I wasn’t, honest.”

“In any case, I want to do that scan, and then both of you can get some rest.” Em, ever the voice of reason.

“C’mon, love.” Kay nudged him, urging him off the couch.

Whispered. “I love you.”

“I know.”

-o-o-o-

Far above Tracy Island, John bid his family well and cut the connection. Pushing off from the console he floated gently for a moment, arms crossed, his eyes tracking the camera as it followed its rail into the room.

“Is it finished?”

“Yes, John. File deletion and manipulation complete.”

“Did anyone catch you?”

“No. The virus was very efficient and what it didn’t catch, I followed up.”

“That was fast.”

The ring of lights blinked rhythmically. “I had to be. The news propaganda will be positive now. I will keep an eye on it.”

“Thank you, EOS.”

-o-o-o-

FIN


End file.
